


Stars Align

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AMAB/Neutral language for genitals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bloom: A Trans Sheith Zine, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), artwork link to follow, mentions of medical procedures (top surgery), more sweetness and fluff than a cotton candy machine, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Fingertips skimmed up his ribs again, teasingly light as they circled around his soulmark. “Happy one year,” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to the skin.Keith pried his eyes open. “We’ve been together for six years. And our anniversary is in September,” he pointed out.Shiro chuckled warmly against his skin. Or, Keith assumed it was warm. His sense of touch was still a little faded and numb around the scars. “Not our anniversary.Yours.You had surgery a year ago today, remember?”Keith turned his head to look at the digital clock on the bedside table, reading the date in the bottom corner. It was, indeed. And here Keith lay, three hundred sixty-five days later, bare-chested in bed, with two pink, faded lines under his pecs; the left of which was also covered in a galaxy-like soulmark. As the scars healed, they saw how perfectly the once-broken soulmark had come together—every silver sweep, every shade of purple and red and violet, every star, perfectly aligned over the healed scar running under his pectoral. A work of art that hadn’t looked nearly as complete and beautiful just one year ago.(Written for "Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine")
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally post the piece I wrote for "Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine"! I was so happy to be included, and thrilled that my first zine was for something that is so close to my heart (^_^) It was a pleasure to work with all the amazing writers and artists who participated in making this zine, and thank you to everyone who purchased a copy! A lovely artist was kind enough to draw a piece for my fic, and I will link it as soon as they post it!

Keith’s knee hadn’t stopped bouncing since he sat down. A strange cocktail of nerves and excitement churned in his gut; it was his first consultation with his surgeon and he was worried about them deciding he wasn’t fit for surgery. What if—

Shiro took his hand and threaded their fingers together, laying their joined hands over Keith’s bouncing knee. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay,” he promised. “I’ll be right there with you.” 

Keith managed a small smile and squeezed his hand gratefully. His boyfriend always knew what to say. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were soulmates, but Shiro was adamant that just a soulmark didn’t make a good couple as much as good communication did. Keith thought it probably helped, though. 

To keep his worries at bay, Keith turned their joined hands a little and lifted his other hand to run his finger over the tattoo-like mark on Shiro’s wrist. He liked Shiro’s soulmark —  _ his  _ mark. Shiro’s mark looked like a summer bonfire on his wrist with the flames and sparks climbing up his inner arm. Keith liked that he could see it whenever Shiro held his hand, even if it was just the bottom peeking out from under long sleeves. Keith liked it better than he liked his own, but that was… complicated. He was just glad Shiro was understanding about it. 

The door across the waiting room opened and a smiling nurse in pink scrubs stepped out, clipboard in hand. “Keith? The doctor is ready to see you.” 

“Can my partner come in with me?” Keith asked as he got to his feet. “He’ll be taking care of me post-op.” 

“Of course, that’s fine.” The nurse — Allura, according to her nametag — beckoned them down the hallway. She brought them to an exam room and gestured to a garment folded up on the edge of the padded exam table. “Whenever you’re ready, go ahead and remove your shirt and put this on. I’ll be back with the doctor in a bit.” 

She closed the door behind her, and Keith picked up the garment. It looked like a scrub-style shirt made of paper, with some ties on it to close it. He set it down and pulled his shirt off over his head. 

“Want me to turn around?” Shiro asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs. 

“Because you’ve never seen my bare chest?” Keith replied dryly, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“Just trying to be respectful.” Shiro lifted his hands in a shrug. “This is a completely different context than our bedroom.” 

“And I still don’t care. You’ve seen it a million times.” Keith tugged the tight-fitting binder off as well, having to wiggle a bit to get it over his shoulders. He was looking forward to the day he wouldn’t have to wear this thing anymore. 

He tossed the t-shirt and binder at Shiro, who offered to fold them, and picked up the paper shirt. 

“The opening goes in the front,” Shiro said helpfully when Keith put his arms through the sleeves. 

“Right.” 

Of course; access to the front was the whole point. Keith was feeling jittery. He was glad he had Shiro here with him. Shiro had already gone through this process several years ago. He had been able to have his top surgery when he was in high school, thanks to access to resources and supportive parents. Shiro had his own share of struggles, but something as simple as parents who were willing to  _ listen  _ to him, to call him by his preferred name, and sign off on hormone treatments when he was still young was undeniably more than Keith had been afforded in his life. He had grown up being shuffled between foster families and had never even  _ heard  _ the word “transgender” until he went to college. Finally having a word to put to the feeling was incredibly reassuring. Better yet was the realization that there were things he could do to feel better — he could dress differently, change his name, change his pronouns, start hormone therapy… and now, finally, he had saved up enough for top surgery. It was a dream of his since puberty, before he even knew what top surgery was. It had taken a long time to get here, and he knew he wouldn’t have made it without Shiro’s support and patience. There was just a little more to go before he could reach his goal.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts, and he glanced down to check that the paper shirt was tied closed before calling out that it was all right to come in. 

“Afternoon, Keith,” Dr. Coran greeted them both with a smile. “And Shiro; good to see you again. Scars not giving you any trouble, I hope?” 

“Nope, everything’s fine,” Shiro said. “I’m just here for support.” 

“Taking your turn on the other side of things, hm?” Dr. Coran chuckled. “Keith, make sure you keep him busy fetching things for you when you recover. Give him a taste of his own medicine — his mother said he was  _ ‘an adorable but insufferable infant’ _ during his recovery.” 

“I believe it. He was the same way when he caught the flu last year,” Keith deadpanned as Shiro let out an indignant sound behind him. 

Part of him was grateful for the banter to lighten the mood and let his nerves unwind a little bit. It made it easier to untie the shirt and lift his arms when directed, and let the doctor examine him, taking some measurements and reference photos. Pretty soon, the hardest part was over, and Dr. Coran told him he could get dressed before they moved on to surgical care instructions.

“Ah, there is one thing I do have a concern about,” Dr. Coran said. He must have seen the worry mount on Keith’s face, because he quickly went on: “It’s nothing that would impact your ability to have surgery; no need to worry. This is more of a cosmetic concern. It’s about your soulmark.” 

Ah. Keith looked down at it. He thought his soulmark might cause some trouble, just because of the location. The mark looked like a spill of inky purple night sky across his left breast, peppered with white and silver spots to look like a spiraling galaxy. Well, it would have, except that the image abruptly cut in half right where it should have crossed the nipple. That, itself, was rather bizarre; soulmate marks were usually one singular unbroken design. 

“I’m not sure we would be able to keep the mark intact, given its location,” Dr. Coran said carefully. “You see, with the particular incision type you’ll need, we’ll be cutting off a great deal of skin and moving the nipple stalk to a more natural placement on the new chest. Some of the soulmark may need to be cut, or stitched in a way that will leave it looking different… part of it might even end up being removed completely. I can’t make any guarantees of the outcome. Are you prepared for that possibility?” 

Keith swallowed hard and looked over at Shiro. It was technically his mark, after all.

Shiro simply lifted his hands in a small shrug. “It’s your body.” 

“But it’s your mark,” Keith said. “It’s how soulmates find each other.” 

Everyone was born with such a mark, the design starting off faded and grayscale, then bursting into color when the person met their soulmate. Most people wore theirs proudly and kept them on display as much as possible, so they could see right away when it changed colors. Keith, however, had always kept his covered under several layers of clothing and a binder. He loved Shiro with all his heart, but he had always resented that his mark had to be on the one part of his body that he hated the most. 

The corner of Shiro’s mouth lifted slightly. “We’ve already found each other. You planning on losing me?” His voice lilted teasingly, but his eyes were warm and sincere. Just like the fire on his wrist. 

Some of the tension eased out of Keith’s shoulders and he managed a small smile in return. “No.” He turned back to Dr. Coran. “It’s fine; whatever happens to it. This… this is more important than a mark.” He could always tattoo it back on, if needed. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that’s not a deal-breaker.” Dr. Coran turned back to his clipboard. “Now, shall we discuss the procedure and aftercare, and then you can book your surgery date?” 

~~~~~

Three months later, Keith found himself back in the very same exam room waiting to get his post-surgical drains taken out. He had had them in for almost a week after his surgery, and was ready to be done with them. The drains made bathing difficult and hurt if he lay on them wrong. He was also ready to see the scars for the first time, since he had been bundled up in several layers of bandages upon waking up, and had remained that way ever since. 

Shiro helped him lie back on the padded exam table, then waited patiently in the corner chair while Allura and Dr. Coran unwound the wide bandages and gauze from Keith’s chest so they could examine where the plastic tubing was inserted into his body under each arm. 

“Now take a deep breath, and three, two, one…” 

There was a sudden, bizarre pain in his side, like something crawling out from under his skin, and Keith hissed sharply. “ _ Ffffuck  _ on a stick…” he muttered, the curse slipping out of him. 

“Please don’t. I can’t imagine that would be pleasant.” Dr. Coran’s voice came to him as the wave of pain dispersed, along with the muffled sound of Shiro snickering in the corner. Keith half-heartedly flipped him off and braced himself for the other drain to come out. It hurt, enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut with a hiss of pain, but it was over relatively quickly. 

“Now to clean off this disinfectant…” 

Keith tried to look down, but lifting his head pulled at the sore muscles on his chest, so he gave up. He could see the doctor and nurse moving around him in his periphery, and could feel them wiping off his skin and peeling off the last few bandages. 

“The incisions seem to be healing up nicely; that’s good,” Dr. Coran mused. He gently lifted the edge of the gauze over the left side of Keith’s chest. “Oh? Well, you’ve got a bit of a pleasant surprise here… I was hoping that would be the case.” 

Keith opened his eyes again and looked down, but there was still a large patch of gauze laid over each side and he couldn’t see the incisions that he knew were there. “What?” 

“One moment, let’s get you sat up, shall we?” Dr. Coran smoothed the gauze back down. “Shiro, a little help?” 

“Oh sure, of course.” Shiro jumped up and came over to help lift Keith behind the shoulders to sit him up, while Allura adjusted the table into a chair. Even once Keith was sitting up, Shiro stayed nearby and kept a hand on his shoulder in a show of support, both emotional and physical. 

Keith looked down, and his heart flipped a series of somersaults in his chest. His flat chest. It looked… exactly the way he always wanted it to. Well, actually, it looked pretty terrible at the moment, all covered in little indents from being compressed under bandages for a week, and still a little yellow-tinted from the disinfectant… but it looked  _ right _ . Then, Allura and Dr. Coran carefully peeled off the last bits of gauze from the incisions and nipples — first the right side, then the left — and Keith’s breath caught in his throat as tears sprang to his eyes. 

“Shiro…” Keith stared down at it, unable to say anything else. 

“I see it.” Shiro squeezed his shoulder, sounding choked up as well. 

Like the doctor had said, the soulmark was in a different place. It had moved approximately an inch lower (or rather, the nipple had been moved an inch higher) and the soulmark was now located directly over the long, half-healed scar running underneath his new pec. More surprising than that, though, was that the two halves of the design had somehow been brought together, lining up to form one complete galaxy of stars.

“Of course, my first priority while working was the overall structure of the skin and musculature, rather than what may be on the skin,” Dr. Coran said. “But it was a nice surprise that it worked out perfectly. I take it you’re happy with the results?” There was a knowing smile in his tone, probably because Keith was on the verge of tears just looking at it. 

“Yeah.” Keith swiped at his eyes and let his gaze rove over the new scars before going back to the soulmark. “Yes. Absolutely. I can’t thank you enough.” 

“That’s what we’re here for.” Dr. Coran patted his knee. “Now, Allura will show you both how to apply the ointment and re-do the dressings, and I’ll see you in a few weeks for a follow-up.”

Keith was eternally grateful that Shiro paid attention during the following explanation, because he was fairly distracted by the overwhelming emotion he was still feeling at the reveal. Even once they got him wrapped in another set of bandages and dressed in his shirt again, Keith couldn’t stop looking down at his flat chest and grinning at the sight. 

“Baby, you’ve gotta leave the bandages alone,” Shiro told him as they drove home from the doctor’s office. 

Keith sighed and took his hand out of the collar of his button-up shirt, where he had been trying to pry the bandage away from his skin to sneak a glimpse at the now-complete soulmark. “I wanna see it.” 

The corner of Shiro’s mouth lifted in a wry smile. “That’s a first, huh?” 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah.” He had never once actually  _ wanted  _ to look at his soulmark. It had always looked wrong with the swell of a breast underneath it, like a constant reminder of the part of his body that he hated more than anything else. But for the first time in his life, Keith couldn’t wait to see what the mark looked like when the scars beneath it healed. He was just as excited for that as he was to see how the rest of his new chest looked when it healed. 

Keith looked out the window as the cityscape zipped past their car. “Remember when I thought you had to be straight, because why else would my soulmark be on a boob?” 

“And then you met me, and quickly realized I was gay as a freaking rainbow?” Shiro chuckled. 

“Can’t imagine what gave it away.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Maybe the rainbow t-shirt you were wearing, standing at the rainbow-flag-covered LGBT campus resource table, handing out rainbow-colored flyers…” 

Shiro laughed. “Yeah, I don’t know how you ever thought I was straight.” 

“Your soulmark was on my  _ tit _ , Shiro.” Keith gestured at it. “What else was I supposed to think, before I met you?”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. “You know, I always thought that was weird, too. I’ve never been particularly attracted to that part of the body. Especially when I knew how much dysphoria your chest brought you. Seeing it—and the mark—just made me feel sad, because I couldn’t help but think about how much distress it caused you.” 

“Yeah.” Keith absentmindedly pulled the seatbelt strap away from his stitches, resisting the urge to rub the twinge of pain away. He could already feel the painkillers he had taken that morning wearing off.

Shiro was quiet as he drove, deep in thought. When he spoke up, his words came slowly, like he was choosing them carefully. “Do you think, maybe… look, I don’t know if fate or destiny is a thing, but whatever it is that makes people have soulmarks… do you think whatever that force is, that it somehow knew that you would have that surgery someday? That specific surgery, with those specific incisions, that would leave the mark right over your scars, a symbol of how far you’ve come?” 

Keith blinked, taken aback. His breath caught in his chest, tight and feeling like it might burst out of him at any moment. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispered softly, just to release that tension. If that was right—if there really was some kind of force out there that had known all this and planned it—then he suddenly felt very small and in awe of the scale of the universe.

~~~~~

The sun was shining brightly through the cracks in the curtains, but Keith felt it was still far too early to be awake. And he probably wouldn’t be, if not for the set of fingers skating up and down his ribcage, their touch feather-light and almost tickling. With a petulant groan, Keith threw his arm over his eyes and contemplated rolling over onto his stomach, but couldn’t be bothered. 

Warm breath tickled the bare skin of his shoulder as Shiro let out a soft chuckle beside him. “Morning, baby.” 

Keith grunted sleepily from underneath his arm. No doubt his weirdo boyfriend had been up for hours and had probably just come back from a morning run and a quick shower. Started the coffee pot as well, based on the scent of roasting beans coming from the kitchen. 

Fingertips skimmed up his ribs again, teasingly light as they danced up his exposed side and then across his chest, circling around his soulmark. “Happy one year,” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to the skin. 

Keith pried his eyes open and looked down at him. “We’ve been together for six years. And our anniversary is in September,” he pointed out.

Shiro chuckled warmly against his skin. Or, Keith assumed it was warm. His sense of touch was still a little faded and numb around the scars. “Not  _ our  _ anniversary.  _ Yours _ . You had surgery a year ago today, remember?” 

Keith turned his head to look at the digital clock on the bedside table, reading the date in the bottom corner. It was, indeed. And here Keith lay, three hundred sixty-five days later, bare-chested in bed with his arm thrown above him in a way he certainly hadn’t been able to move it in the weeks after surgery. More importantly, with two pink, faded lines under his pecs; the left of which was also covered in a galaxy-like soulmark. As the scars healed, they saw how perfectly the once-broken soulmark had come together — every silver sweep, every shade of purple and red and violet, every star, perfectly aligned over the healed scar running under his pectoral. A work of art that hadn’t looked nearly as complete and beautiful just one year ago.

“...Huh,” he said, as articulate as he could be when he was still half-asleep and mostly distracted by the way Shiro was kissing across his chest. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Shiro murmured against his collarbone, sliding a thigh between Keith’s. Oh, wow, he was awake now. Shiro traced a thumb over the length of one of his scars, curling his hand around Keith’s ribs. “You’ve come so far in the past year. So far since I met you. I love seeing how confident you are now. You’re so different than the man you were when we met.” 

“To be fair, I wasn’t really a man then so much as I was a sexually-and-gender-ambiguous human question mark,” Keith snorted derisively. 

“And getting to watch you bloom into the confident, sure-of-yourself, comfortable, and sexy man you are today has been the greatest joy.” Shiro bent down to lay another kiss over the purple spill of stars across his left pec. “I love you so much, Keith.” 

Keith smiled softly and lowered his arm to run a finger along Shiro’s soulmark — the warm fire that always called him back home to Shiro. “I love you, too.” 

Shiro slotted their bare legs together, half lying on top of Keith, and continued kissing his way over the scars and gently rubbing his thumb over his nipple. Keith let him do it for a few minutes, then chuckled and felt obligated to speak up. “I get the sentiment, Shiro, it’s really sweet… but I gotta be honest, that’s not doing a whole lot for me in terms of sensation.” He could feel it, but the feeling was muted and just… odd. A little like the pins-and-needles feeling when his arm or leg fell asleep. 

Shiro pouted thoughtfully. His type of top surgery had been much less intense, and his scars weren’t as extensive as Keith’s. He had retained much of his sensation around his chest and quite liked when Keith showered kisses on him there. But if it wasn’t doing anything for Keith, then… 

Shiro brightened up, and Keith knew he was in trouble when the other man attempted to hide his growing smirk with another kiss to his sternum. “So you can’t feel this?” he asked slyly, peering up at Keith through his lashes. 

Keith arched an eyebrow and wondered what he was getting at. “That one, yes. But on the scars it just feels kinda numb and weird, not exactly sexy.”

“Hmm…” Shiro sat up and tilted his head with exaggerated thoughtfulness. He slid his warm palms down Keith’s body — teasingly light over the scars, dancing down his ribcage, sliding along the flat plane of his stomach, tracing over his hips and alongside the trail of dark hair leading lower. “Then maybe I should put my mouth somewhere you  _ can  _ feel, hm?” His breath was warm as it ghosted over Keith’s cock, hidden in dark curls. 

Keith let his legs fall open a little wider to accommodate Shiro’s shoulders as he lay between his thighs. “Y-you could do that, yeah,” he said, voice husky. He was definitely awake now, and so were the coals between his hips as Shiro stoked them into flames with every touch.

Shiro curled a hand behind Keith’s knee and laid a soft kiss to his inner thigh. “Can you feel that?” he teased, smirk pressed to Keith’s skin. 

Keith huffed out a laugh. “Yes, Shiro, I can feel that.” 

“Here?” Shiro kissed up the inside of his thigh, closer to where Keith wanted him but just shy of it. 

“Keep going,” Keith hooked a leg behind Shiro’s back as if trying to pull him closer. 

“Where do you want me, baby?” Shiro hummed, the vibrations of his words electrifying against his skin. “You want me to suck your cock?” 

Keith groaned and arched his back, trying to grind closer to Shiro’s lips. “ _ Yes _ …” A gasp slipped out of him when Shiro lapped over his cock. He slid a hand down to comb through the longer section of Shiro’s hair and brush it back for him, both to keep it out of his face and just to give him something to hold onto. Shiro hummed appreciatively against him and sucked on the swollen nub of his cock. His other hand skimmed up the inside of his thighs, coaxing them further apart, before delving between his legs to find the wetness that was gathering there. 

“What else do you want to do, baby?” Shiro asked between kisses and wet sucks to his heated skin. “It’s your special day. Whatever you want…” 

“Wanna cum…” Keith rolled his hips up to meet Shiro’s lips. A moan escaped him at the responding chuckle. 

“Yeah? And then?” Shiro dipped just the tip of a finger inside Keith as he sucked on his cock. 

Thoughts were hard. “I—  _ ah! _ Fuck… wanna fuck you…” Keith managed to get the words out between bursts of pleasure coiling hot inside him. Morning sex turned him into a simple man of simple desires, especially when Shiro was so good at effectively short-circuiting Keith’s brain with his mouth and fingers. Said mouth rewarded him with a hard suck, and Keith arched his back as he felt the heat between his legs rise up and wash over him. He came almost shamefully quickly, but he always did in the mornings. Shiro worked him through it until he was nearly shaking with overstimulation, then pulled off and leaned up to kiss him, his lips tasting like Keith. 

Keith sighed into his mouth, already feeling blissed-out and loose-limbed. But they weren’t done yet, and the way Shiro was grinding his own cock against Keith’s thigh made that clear enough. 

Keith gently pushed him back enough to reach for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. “Get yourself ready for me.” 

Shiro grinned and gave him one last peck before sitting back. Keith rolled off the bed and crouched down to sift through the box under their bed. He picked up the glittery purple fantasy dildo that had been purchased as a bit of a joke but it turned out they were both really into, and his more realistic-looking cock. He held up both where Shiro could see them. “Which one?”

“Whichever you want, baby.” Shiro shrugged, though it was anything but indifferent. His eyes were dark and playful as he coated his own fingers in lube. “It’s your special day.” 

Keith looked at both, considering it, then tossed the realistic cock back in the box for another day. 

Shiro hummed approvingly. “Gonna probe me, little purple alien?” he teased. 

“Shut up,” Keith snorted and grabbed the harness from the box of toys before pushing it back under the bed. He fitted the cock into the O-ring on the harness and glanced over to see Shiro was already scissoring two fingers inside himself. As Shiro twisted his hand, Keith caught a glimpse of the flames and sparks climbing up his forearm, as if they were signalling the heat under his skin. 

“Ready?” Keith tightened the straps of the harness. One of the reasons he liked this cock was because of the textured base on his end. 

“Yeah…” Shiro let out a little groan as he pulled his fingers out of himself. 

Keith grabbed the discarded bottle of lube near Shiro’s foot and slicked up his cock. He bit his lip; every stroke of the silicone length let the textured base rub against his own cock, making it feel incredibly real despite the bright purple, shimmery, clearly-inhuman appearance. 

Shiro leaned back against the pillows and let his legs fall apart as Keith settled himself between them. He lined himself up, but nearly fell over when Shiro spoke up. “You’re so goddamn sexy when you’re above me, you know that?” 

Keith laughed softly, trying to hide the way the words made his chest feel warm. “What’s got you so sappy this morning?”

Whatever cognizant response Shiro might have come up with was lost in a breathy moan as Keith slid into him. 

“Fuck…” Shiro trailed off with a groan and threw his arm up over his forehead. The soulmark on his wrist was on display above him, the flames looking even more warm and glowing in the morning light bathing their bed. 

“You need a second?” Keith asked, curling a hand around Shiro’s hip. 

“Mm, no.” Shiro looked up at him with lidded eyes and a lazy smile. “Go ahead.”

Keith swooped down to press a heated kiss to his lips as he started to rock shallowly, setting a languid, unhurried pace befitting of the leisurely morning. It was a Saturday; they had nowhere to be, and nothing to do but indulge in slowly taking each other apart to their hearts’ content. That ended up going out the window when Shiro pulled back from the kiss just enough to breathe the words across his lips that never failed to get Keith’s blood humming faster: “Want you to  _ wreck me _ , Keith…” 

With a feral growl bursting from his chest, Keith used his grip on Shiro’s hips to pull him closer, the angle letting him grind his own cock against the base of the strap-on as he fucked deeper into his boyfriend. 

“Oh, yes, right there… Faster, Keith, really let go...” Shiro gasped, and Keith doubled down, hips pistoning as he chased both of their orgasms. One of Shiro’s legs came up to curl around the back of Keith’s ass, pressing him closer. 

Keith let go of Shiro’s hip with one hand so he could trail his fingers up his abs, his heaving ribcage as he sucked in a breath at a well-timed thrust, the smaller and faded scars hiding under his gorgeous pecs… Keith flicked his nipple playfully before rolling it between his fingers, smirking when Shiro threw back his head with a moan at the action. “Keith,  _ please _ …” 

“Please what?” Keith teased. “Want me to touch your cock? Want me to make you cum?” 

“ _ Yes _ , fuck, yes…” Shiro let out a breathy sigh. “All of those, everything… I want you so bad, baby, please…” 

Keith slowed his thrusting just long enough to lean down and capture Shiro’s lips in a heated kiss. “You’ve got me. All of me,” he murmured against his lips, then snapped his hips and swallowed Shiro’s groan. He slipped his hand between them to stroke Shiro’s cock, swollen and hard and hot to the touch. It didn’t take long for Shiro to cum with a cry, tightening around the length as Keith buried it deep inside him and ground his own cock against the base of the dildo, wringing a second orgasm from himself. 

When he finally managed to catch his breath, Keith carefully eased the dildo out, enjoying the little whimper Shiro let out as he was left empty again. He fumbled with the straps on the harness and slid it down his legs, letting it fall to the floor. 

“We should clean up,” Shiro said, his voice sounding rough and husky. 

“Later.” Keith grabbed him around the middle and collapsed onto the bed beside him with a groan. 

Shiro hummed in agreement and rolled over to rest his cheek on Keith’s chest. His hand came up to rub a thumb over Keith’s scar, their soulmarks close together. Even though he couldn’t feel it, Keith appreciated the soft kiss Shiro pressed to the galaxy decorating his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As of right now, the art isn't posted quite yet, but I will link it ASAP, so please check back so you can see it! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies25](http://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies25.tumblr.com) (for spicier content) and [goldleeaf](http://goldleeaf.tumblr.com) (for gen content), and on twitter @GoldLeeaf
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
